Il y a différentes façons de sourire
by MikageKun
Summary: Les songes sont des tourments qui restent et tournent dans notre esprit. Elles le menacent et risquent de le mettre en échec. Italie en connait parfaitement les torts.


_**Oya et bonne année !**_

_**/**_**IMPORTANT : POUR MIEUX COMPRENDRE CE OS MERCI DE BIEN VOULOIR VOIR LE DOCUMENTAIRE SUIVANT (ça vous prend 30 minutes et c'est très intéressant !):**

**http : / video . Google . Com / videoplay ? Docid = - 6854113117 967578704 #**

_**Il vous suffira d'enlever les espaces. Bien, sur ce, ce petit OS n'est pas vraiment joyeux, voir pas du tout. C'est sûrement après avoir vu le documentaire que vous comprendrez, mais ce texte m'a été totalement dicté à cause d'une chose qu'on y apprend à l'intérieur. Vous imaginez, on aurait pu écrire nos textes et dessiner nos croquis sur des peaux de cadavre ! Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas... J'ai remonter le moral à la fin... **_

**Bonne lecture!**

**Pairing : Allemagne x Italie du Nord**

**Personnage : Allemagne, Italie et mention de France, Angleterre, Russie, Japon, Autriche, Prusse et Pologne.**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi ! Bravo xD !**

,

,

,

,

,

**Il y a différentes façons de sourire**

.

.

.

.

.

Il faisait beau. Le ciel bleu persistait face aux nuages qui, selon la météo, régnaient trois cent kilomètres plus haut. Le soleil éclairait le doux reste de nature à ses pieds. Les feuilles des arbres se laissaient balader par l'agréable brise fraiche. Une clairière dont l'herbe tournait vers la couleur vert d'eau se définissait de chênes et de pins. On pouvait aussi y voir d'autres espèces, mais ces deux-là semblaient être les dominantes. Un ruisseau d'eau claire cassait en deux la végétation verdâtre. Le tout pointait de deux rochers à l'air solide. La couleur de la roche était différente et elle paraissait être un mélange de plusieurs sortes.

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains très clairs et au regard noisette agréable, déposa son matériel juste en face des cailloux, de l'autre côté du coulis d'eau. Il s'assit ensuite au sol et observa ses outils.

A sa droite, il avait rangé par ordre croissant des pinceaux fins d'épaisseur allant de six à douze avec, en plus, une brosse de quatorze. A côté, des crayons à papier juste taillés qu'il avait à peine utilisés pour arrondir légèrement leurs mines, et ainsi, avoir un meilleur tracé sur la feuille. Il les avait accompagnés d'un pot, qu'il remplirait peut-être plus tard, et d'une grosse gomme blanche qui devait être souvent réquisitionnée.

A sa gauche, une palette de crayons basiques de toutes les couleurs se trouvait. Trois autres séries, respectivement de crayons aquarelles, de feutres fins et de gouaches, y demeuraient.

Il sourit. Parfait, il n'avait rien oublié !

L'idée de dessiner ces deux pierres côte à côte, ce ruisseau scintillant et cette verdure à peine sombre lui trottait en tête depuis un moment déjà.

Mais, depuis quelques années, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui. Il avait dû changer, s'adapter, devenir atroce. Il se rappela un instant : les cris, les ongles sur ce plafond, les corps dégraissés, les cadavres, les fosses, son sourire... Non, leurs sourires : à lui, à Allemagne, à Autriche, à Prusse et même... Même à ceux qui se faisait mutiler, qui finissaient par s'autodétruire.

Il se rappela le sourire froid et dément de France.

Il se rappela celui fin et rieur de Pologne.

Il avait suivi ce massacre. Le corps d'Italie trembla. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pourtant, cela le hantait, le submergeait encore et encore... Il voulait se souvenir, il voulait payer. Son pays, son peuple, lui, son lui avait fait des choses pires qu'horribles, dignes de Satan. Il avait suivi, croyant faire ça par amour pour Allemagne.

Grâce, il s'était caché la vérité. Il n'avait pas été différent d'Angleterre durant son délire de piraterie ou de Russie en ce moment même aux côtés de Staline. Il était comme tous les autres. La folie avait besoin de bouillir dans ses veines, de s'exprimer, de refléter la face cachée de l'humanité. Qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il faisait ça pour Ludwig ? Belle utopie. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un sourire triste resta sur ses lèvres.

"Sourire apporte le bonheur" murmura-t-il.

Cette phrase lui avait été soufflée par Rome à l'aube de sa mort. Il s'y était alors toujours raccrochée dans ce genre de moment. Se le répétant comme soutra. Seulement, elle lui semblait fausse aujourd'hui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas ri, souri face au génocide ?

Un craquement derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour y découvrir un grand blond aux yeux clairs.

"Italia ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

Féliciano réussit bravement à ravaler ses larmes et à montrer son air habituellement insouciant à Allemagne.

"Veeee~ je dessine le paysage !"

En entendant sa propre voix, Italie sut qu'il se trahissait. Elle était trop crispée et ne lui ressemblait simplement pas. Seulement, l'allemand n'y fit pas référence et s'assit à côté des crayons à papier.

"Et toi Doitsu ?" demanda l'italien doucement.

Le regard d'Allemagne avait la même couleur que celle du ruisseau. Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le côté adverse du sien. Deutschland semblait ne pas apprécier qu'on lui pose cette question.

"Je ne parviens pas à rester plus de dix minutes entouré de France. Je suis donc sorti faire un tour."

Italie se retient de dire qu'il savait que Francis passerait la journée avec Angleterre. Il leur avait parlé peu avant, au village.

"Je vais rester là. Cet endroit est reposant ; fais-en un bon croquis Italia !"

Feliciano hocha la tête et s'apprêta à commencer l'esquisse du dessin. Il fit un seul trait dessus et se stoppa.

"A l'époque aussi... Je continuais à dessiner..."

L'allemand regarda son ami doucement. Il attendit patiemment la suite.

"Les corps qui sortaient..." - un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche - "Je les ai dessinés sur... Sur... Sur..." Il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Sa respiration s'était accentuée et les larmes fusaient de son visage crispé. Son sourire avait disparu."Sur leurs propres peaux !" finit-il par réussir à sortir.

Ludwig vit ce jeune homme à l'apparence douce et insouciante s'effondrer. Ses genoux compressaient le cahier de croquis auquel ses mains tremblantes se tenaient toujours. Sa tête s'y enfonçait aussi et son corps était parcouru de spasmes en rythme avec ses sanglots.

"Italia..."

Il voulut mettre un bras autour des épaules du châtain, mais hésita. Avait-il le droit ?

"Je suis affreux... Je croyais faire ça pour toi... Je croyais soutenir ton idée politique ! Mais en fait, je m'amusais juste ! Je riais de morts !"

Deutschland laissa son bras retomber au sol. Que pouvait-il bien dire à Feliciano ? Ces paroles... Il pouvait facilement les retrouver dans son cas. Si Italia avait eu à faire ça, à devenir ça... C'était entièrement sa faute. C'était lui qui avait engendré Hitler, qui l'avait cru, qui l'avait aidz, qui l'avait aimé. Car, c'était cela, pendant plus de cinq ans, il était tombé sous le charme incroyable de cet homme à l'utopie démente. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu se faire croire. Il avait fait comme Italie, il s'était voilé la face. Idiots, lâches qu'ils étaient. Voilà où ils en étaient à pleurer et à fuir sa propre maison par peur de revoir les fantômes du passé.

Mais... Mais ils devaient avancer. Ils devaient continuer. Ils devaient le faire pour se racheter.

"Italia... De nous deux, je suis le pire. Autriche, Japon, Prusse et tous les autres, celui que vous avez suivi, c'est moi. C'est moi la cause de tout ça..." il soupira en voyant le visage d'Italia en larmes se poser sur lui. "Mais, aujourd'hui, il faut avancer. Ce passage, cette folie, cette période de notre histoire nous permettra d'éviter de la reproduire dans le futur. Il ne faut pas oublier, il faut faire un pas en avant avec ses fardeaux..."

Feliciano avait ses yeux arrondis. Il ferma ses paupières doucement et un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il réouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et l'allemand crut voir son visage s'éclairer d'une nouvelle lumière, forte et inébranlable. Il en resta estomaqué.

"Tu as raison."

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond.

_Suis-je encore capable d'aimer ?_

Il regarda tendrement Italia se remettre au travail.

_Et si c'était déjà le cas ?_

_**OWARI**_


End file.
